He's Our Fallen Angel
He's Our Fallen Angel (彼は私たちの堕天使だ ''Kare wa Watashitachi no Daten-shida; often shortened to ''Karetachi Daten-shida) is a Japanese anime series directed by Akira Amemiya and produced by the studio, Trigger. Story The series follows 15-year-old Atsui Daikon, an everyman who resides in Shibuya, Tokyo. Upon noticing a mysterious letter outside of his bedroom, our young lad is forced to commit suicide, eventually finding himself in a ghastly place known as the Underworld. He is both unfazed and secretly anxious of his new surroundings, but he'll easily forget his troubles once he goes on a smorgasbord of misadventures with two questionable demons who ended up dying via special conditions. Details *Name: 彼は私たちの堕天使だ (Kare wa Watashitachi no Daten-shida) *Genre: Comedy, Supernatural Anime *Directed by: Akira Amemiya *Written by: Kento Shimoyama *Music by: Skankfunk *Studio: Trigger *Licensed by: Funimation, Madman Entertainment, Anime Limited *Network: Tokyo MX, AT-X, TVA, CBC *Original run: February 2, 2014 - July 13, 2014 *Episodes: 25 (24 + OVA) Staff *Original character design: Hiroshi Shiibashi *Character design: Tadashi Hiramatsu *Direction: Akira Amemiya *Chief animation director: Yō Yoshinari *Storyboard chief: Daizen Komatsuda *Color design: Kazuko Nakajima *Art direction: Masanobu Nomura *Photographic direction: Toyonori Yamada *Editing: Junichi Uematsu *Sound direction: Toru Nakano *Music: Skankfunk *Music work: Lantis, Aniplex *Animation work: Trigger *Broadcaster: Tokyo MX *Recording studio: Studio T&T English staff *Executive producer: Gen Fukunaga *Producer: Carly Hunter, Justin Cook, Michael Harcourt *ADR Director: Joel McDonald *Script: Monica Rial, Samuel Wooley * Translation Steven J. Simmons *Engineer: Peter Hawkinson *Head writer: John Burgmeier *Licensed by: Funimation Music Openings *Flow - "Glory Days" (episodes 1-12) *Oldcodex - "Backed Out" (episodes 13-23) Closings *Eufonius - "Renatus" (episodes 1-6) *Nogizaka46 - "Kizuitara Kataomoi" (episodes 7-12) *Kanae Itō - "Happy Garland" (episodes 13-18) *Dancing Dolls - "XX" (episodes 19-24) Voice cast Japanese *Tsubasa Yonaga - Atsui Daikon *Sarah Emi Bridcutt - Sakiko Obata *Hiroki Takahashi - Genma Taniguchi *Daisuke Ono - Vlad the Palest *Kōki Miyata - Kurotabe Inukida *Asuka Ōgame - Junkaku Tamazori *Yumi Uchiyama - Hagire Jakushita *Sōichirō Hoshi - Yujimaru Sugumo *Kappei Yamaguchi - Hayato Zanshu *Yoshihisa Kawahara - Ren Ushikaze English *Clifford Chapin - Atsui Daikon *Kristi Kang - Sakiko Obata *Phil Parsons - Genma Taniguchi *Sean O'Connor - Vlad the Palest *Micah Solusod - Kurotabe Inukida *Felecia Angelle - Junkaku Tamazori *Anastasia Munoz - Hagire Jakushita *Bryce Papenbrook - Yujimaru Sugumo *Jason Liebrecht - Hayato Zanshu *Brandon Potter - Ren Ushikaze Episodes *Episode One:'' "I Told You I'm Not a Freaking Angel! I'm a Human!!" '' **February 2, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Two:'' "Show Me a Gruesome Smile, And I'll Show You My Love!" '' **February 9, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Three: "Lights, Camera, Death Metal! We Have a Good Crowd Tonight!" **February 16, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Four: "The Tears We Shed Must Not be Mentioned! The Sky Ain't Just the Limit!" **February 23, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Five: "Over the Necropolis and Through the Crypt! Keep Calm and Throw a Party!" **March 2, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Six: "The Crossover That Nobody Asked For, But Got Anyway! Enter the Priest and the Snow Girl!" **March 9, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Seven: "Why Do These Titles Keep Getting Longer?! A Freaky Friday Welcomes Our Mischievous Trio!" **March 16, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Eight: "Yaoi Taken Up to Eleven! The Oblivious Atsui and His Trusty, Yet Sexually Confused Steed!" **March 23, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Nine: "All Dogs are Going to Heaven! Setting a Course for Beautiful Disasters and Pooper-Scoopers!" **March 30, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Ten: "Water We Waitin' For!? The Underworld's Citizens and an Unconventional Beach of Horror!" **April 6, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Eleven: "A Letter for Your Open-Minded Troubles! The Night the Goth Kid Went Crazy!" **April 13, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Twelve: "Shimenawa Academy's Just a Faded Memory Now! Our Fallen Angel's Day in the Limelight!" **April 20, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Thirteen: "This One-Hit Wonder Gets All the 160-Hit Combos! How Sakiko Lost Her Groove!" **April 27, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Fourteen: "The Good, the Bad, and the Drunk! Wasted Lite Against the Fat of the Land, as Well as the Fat of the Walrus!" **May 4, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Fifteen: "When Keeping It Real Goes Wrong! These Dungeons Remind Me of Sandy Claws' Bag!" **May 11, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Sixteen: "A Sssslithering Ssssnake's Ssssuper Adventure! Hagire Ringssss the Bell for Only Hersssself!" **May 18, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Seventeen: "Frankly, My Dear, I Don't Give a Kablam! A Superhero Walks a Mile in the Zero's Shoes!" **May 25, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Eighteen: "Forgiveness Is the Needle of Destruction! Motormouth McGee's Wacky Races are Unintentional Laughter!" **June 1, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Nineteen: "Inside a Glass Case of Emotion! One Must Go to a Bowling Alley, or Maybe the Most Trite-Sounding Movie Ever!" **June 8, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty: "Mess with the Rejected, You Get the Torture! Cerebus, I Heard You Like to Eat Your Gun!" **June 15, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty-One: "A Tournament with No Other Meaning Except Useless Pandering! Spread Your Wings, But Don't Become Birdman!" **June 22, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty-Two: "My Scary, Groovy Friends and I! The Eyepatch that Quit the Fray in Exchange for Plot Armor!" **June 29, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty-Three: "Our Friendship's Come a Long Way, Baby! It's the Clip Show of the Underworld Century!" **July 6, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty-Four: "Even in Death, I Won't Forget to Enjoy the Ride! The Three Underteers are Here to Stay!" **July 13, 2014 (original airdate) *OVA: "Filthy, Foolish Freaks Deliver the Best Frights! Don't Interrupt the Dance of the Dead... Ever!" **November 14, 2014